


Контраст

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Unsafe Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Хонджун любит любого Сонхву, и этого не изменить, даже если вдруг дни станут чёрными, а ночи — белыми. Он не перестанет улыбаться в поцелуи, даже если засохнут все водоёмы, закончатся все грозы, а солнце уйдёт в фазу вечного затмения.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Контраст

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020 на спецквест. задание - оружие.  
> автор склоняет имя Сонхвы, потому что его текст - его правила. -,-

В танцевальном зале темно, и единственное, что помогает разглядеть хоть что-то — свет из окна от уличных фонарей. А ещё здесь очень жарко, и Хонджун уверен, что это всё из-за Сонхвы, припечатавшего его к стене голодным поцелуем.

Руки подняты над головой и удерживаются крепкой хваткой, но в последнем нет никакой необходимости — Хонджун изображает полную покорность, ведь нечасто у Сонхвы дают сбой тормоза. Обычно сдержанный, внимательный и заботливый Сонхва сейчас жадно кусает губы Хонджуна, оставляет алеть засосы на шее, немного грубо сжимает его член через ткань джинс и почти по-нечеловечски рычит на ухо.

— Тебя не волнует, что мы в здании агентства, да? — севшим голосом спрашивает Хонджун, когда Сонхва задирает его свободную футболку, тут же впиваясь пальцами в бока, заставляя его выгнуться в спине.

— Не делай вид, будто ты что-то имеешь против этого, — самодовольно ухмыляется Сонхва, проводит языком по мочке, играясь с серёжками-гвоздиками, и дразнится, прижимаясь своим пахом к его. — Тебя только сильнее заводит тот факт, что нас могут заметить, Хонджунни.

С этим поспорить Хонджун не мог. У него покалывает на кончиках пальцев — а кажется, что его изнутри всего трясёт из-за кипящего в крови адреналина, — и подгибаются колени от накатывающего, словно морские волны во время прибоя, дикого возбуждения. И всё, что он может сейчас — это сдерживать рвущиеся наружу стоны, да запрокидывать голову, давая Сонхве (как будто не сделал это ещё давно, согласившись встречаться с ним) полную свободу действий.

Однако Сонхва действует вразрез с ожиданиями Хонджуна: вместо того, чтобы оставить ещё несколько следов на шее, где и так живого места уже нет, он расстёгивает и стягивает с него джинсы вместе с бельём, тут же накрывая

изнывающий член рукой, размазывает по головке выступившие капли большим пальцем, а после облизывает его, довольно хмыкнув. Бездействовать Хонджун не собирается — он в ответ снимает джинсы с Сонхвы, послушно вытащив из заднего кармана пакетик смазки (— А если бы кто-то его у тебя заметил? — Сказал бы, что это твоё), и только он начал опускаться на колени, как его резким движением разворачивают к себе спиной и прижимают к стене.

— Моя прелесть, будь хорошим мальчиком, — сладко растягивая гласные, произносит Сонхва, разрывая пакетик с лубрикантом. Хонджуну даже пояснять не нужно, чего от него хотят. Прогнувшись в спине, он принимает удобную для них двоих позу, и сразу чувствует, как в него входят двумя пальцами, наспех растягивая. Слабая боль чуть отрезвляет, позволяет на несколько мгновений вспомнить о том, что они всё ещё в здании агентства, в незакрытом на ключ танцевальном зале, а сдерживаться у Хонджуна почти не осталось сил.

Когда Сонхва успевает убрать пальцы, Хонджун не замечает, но стоит тому резко толкнуться в него на всю глубину и замереть на несколько мгновений, переводя дыхание, как с губ Хонджуна срывается протяжный и совсем не тихий стон. Он сжимает его внутри себя, призывая двигаться, и, услышав хриплое «Не-а, покажи, насколько сильно ты хочешь этого», начинает насаживаться на член Сонхвы сам, заставляя того стискивать зубы, чтобы не быть очень громким.

Кажется, этим Хонджун окончательно пробуждает в Сонхве голодного зверя, потому что то, с какой силой и скоростью он входит в него, сводит с ума.

В голове у Хонджуна шумит, мысли совсем спутались, и единственное, чего он хочет — кончить наконец, но чёртов Пак Сонхва пережимает ему член у основания, толкается в него в бешеном темпе и раздражает слишком чувствительную сейчас кожу головки большим пальцем. Хонджуну кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он заплачет, но Сонхва словно прочитал его мысли — он ослабляет хватку и начинает дрочить ему, явно стараясь попасть в ритм собственных движений, что выходит у него не очень, но заставляет Хонджуна излиться ему в руку.

Лишь тихий нежный шёпот Сонхвы, так сильно контрастирующий с сумасшедшим спонтанным сексом, не даёт Хонджуну потерять сознание от такого оглушительного оргазма. Он лишь на секунду прикрывает глаза…

...и открывает их от невесомого поцелуя, лёжа на кровати в их общежитии.

— Доброе утро, Хонджунни, — ласковый голос Сонхвы растекается под кожей вязким мёдом, а переходящие на шею короткие поцелуи-бабочки пускают тысячи мурашек.

— Ммм, привет, хён, — тихо стонет Хонджун, счастливо улыбаясь и потягиваясь, а после замирает. Он не чувствует той боли в пояснице, которую явно должен испытывать после _того_ секса. И тогда он понимает, что это всё ему лишь приснилось, его член колом стоит — спасибо, что не кончил от такого сна, словно подросток, — и прижимающийся к нему сзади Сонхва со своим проявлением нежных чувств никак ему не помогает.

— Ты звал меня во сне, — хмыкает Сонхва, обнимая. Он задевает кончиками пальцев голый живот, и в этот момент Хонджун, вздрагивая, жалеет, что спит в футболках на несколько размеров больше, из-за чего они постоянно задираются. А Сонхва сейчас нагло этим пользуется. — И умолял позволить тебе кончить.

Произнося последнее, он опускает руку ниже, кладёт её поверх белья Хонджуна и нежно — совсем не как во сне — обхватывает его член, поглаживая. Он медленно проводит губами по задней стороне шеи, чуть прикусывая у загривка, а после ведёт носом до уха и дразнит языком мочку.

Все его движения — неспешные и чувственные. Он даже переворачивает Хонджуна на спину так, словно он — самая хрупкая драгоценность на свете, а сам нависает сверху и, мягко улыбаясь, наклоняется с лёгким поцелуем.

У Хонджуна от его действий давно сбитое дыхание да желание целиком и полностью отдаться Сонхве. Ему хочется поторопить его, но он понимает, что бесполезно — если Сонхва дал понять, что настроен на чувственный нежный секс, то так оно и будет. Впрочем, Хонджун не против.

Он обвивает его шею руками, увлекая в тягучий поцелуй, подаётся вперёд, потираясь своим членом о его бедро, и еле слышно, вызывающе, стонет. Сонхва в ответ его кусает, словно наказывая за самовольничество, после чего снимает с Хонджуна бельё.

— Достанешь из ящика смазку? — просит Сонхва, спускаясь дразнящими касаниями губ к паху и, не дожидаясь согласия, обводит языком головку. Он медленно насаживается ртом на его член и мычит, пуская волны удовольствия по всему телу Хонджуна и подгоняя его взять уже в руки тюбик и передать его Сонхве.

Каждый раз, когда Сонхва решает растянуть его сам, а не просить устроить ему представление со словами «меня так заводит, когда ты стонешь от собственных пальцев в себе, Хонджун-а», Хонджун понимает, что это надолго. То ли Сонхва боится сделать ему больно, то ли он это нарочно, и на самом деле ему нравится мучить его, медленно вводя по одному пальцу, касаясь нежных стенок изнутри, заставлять Хонджуна срывать голос и умолять взять его, входя под определённым углом и явно специально дразня именно там.

Что и происходит сейчас.

— Хён, пожалуйста, — хнычет Хонджун, разводя ноги шире, подаваясь навстречу пальцам и поднимая голову, чтобы _видеть_ , что именно делает Сонхва. Раньше Сонхва этого даже смущался, но сейчас, всякий раз, когда Хонджун наблюдает за тем, как тот его растягивает (и когда входит в него — особенно), лишь довольно улыбается да старается продлить эти моменты.

— Что? — хитрым, дразнящим тоном спрашивает Сонхва, хотя прекрасно знает, что именно «что», но он явно хочет услышать это, и кто такой Хонджун, чтобы отказывать ему в этом.

— Если ты сейчас не возьмёшь меня, то я сам сяду на твой член, хватит издеваться надо мной, пожалуйста.

— А мне показалось, что тебе нравится, когда тебя мучают, если верить твоим разговорам во сне, — Сонхва ухмыляется, словно задумавший что-то очень нехорошее лис, проводит испачканной в смазке ладонью по собственному члену и одним медленным движением входит в Хонджуна.

— Мне нравится абсолютно всё, что ты делаешь, но хватит уже разговаривать, хён, — просит Хонджун, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, и протяжно стонет (наверняка они сейчас разбудят всех в общежитии, но сейчас ему на это всё равно, они все привыкшие к подобному), утыкаясь носом куда-то в ключицу Сонхвы и оставляя там мокрый поцелуй.

— Но когда я груб в постели тебе нравится больше, — шепчет на ухо Сонхва, не спеша толкаясь в него, обхватывает его член рукой и в таком же медленном ритме начинает двигать ею, подводя Хонджуна к краю. — И именно поэтому мне так нравится растягивать наше с тобой удовольствие, чтобы под самый конец сорваться.

С этими словами темп ускоряется, резко становится хаотичным, и Хонджуну приходится закусить угол подушки, чтобы не закричать от нахлынувших, словно цунами, чувств и эмоций. Ему кажется — он абсолютно уверен, — что этот оргазм был куда сильнее и ярче, чем тот, что был во сне. Сонхва прав. Этот контраст, когда нежный и чувственный секс вдруг превращается в чистую страсть — потрясающ.

И независимо от этого всего, Хонджун любит любого Сонхву, и этого не изменить, даже если вдруг дни станут чёрными, а ночи — белыми. Он не перестанет улыбаться в поцелуи, даже если засохнут все водоёмы, закончатся все грозы, а солнце уйдёт в фазу вечного затмения.

Он всегда будет называть его « _мой_ хён», даже если с неба упадёт метеорит.


End file.
